Interactive Story: Showstopper
by Tribus
Summary: Izuku, in the face of danger, is granted a power no one can even witness. With the help of two battle freaks, Izuku will learn how to fight with precision or power. Using elements from JoJo’s Bizzare Adventure. Rated M for potential content and swearing. Third vote is up now! Decide how Izuku’s date goes!
1. Introduction + Information.

**Please read the huge bolded section after the (Click!)**

**for a ton of info, which includes the part where you, the readers, can participate in an important vote!**

**Thank you for your generosity.**

"MIDORIYA, GET DOWN-"

Izuku Midoriya, the green-haired ball of sunshine was about to get pummeled into the ground by a creature named Nomu.

Keyword: _About._

Suddenly, the world rippled, inverting in color, and eventually going grey.

Time no longer moved.

Izuku, who still didn't realize what was going on, was still guarding for Nomu's attack.

It was only when the lack of noise and force on his being did Izuku realize what was going on.

"...W-what?"

It doesn't mean he has yet to comprehend.

Izuku looked around him, slowly lowering his guard. He looked around, seeing the maniacal expression of the 'handful' villain and the shocked expressions of his fellow classmates.

Only when he turned around did he hear two sets of footsteps approach.

One was like pebbles falling into the ground; quiet and short.

The other was like each step was a giant fist driving into the ground.

Izuku turned to look at the sudden visitors and saw two very different people.

One was a muscular, bald, and had unique body characteristics. He had light purple skin with a darker shade jacket to go along with it. Blue bands were on his wrists and his boots were of the same as his jacket.

His eyes were a cold red and his body seemed to waste no space.

The other, however, was a whole different specimen.

His beauty was seemingly... _divine._

He had yellow, spiky hair which seemingly defied gravity itself. He had extremely defined muscles and his skin was on the European side.

He had a yellow jacket, pants, and boots with green on his knees. He had a similarly green belt which went around his black undershirt. He had a green headband as well, with both the belt and the band having a heart on the front.

The two people were so different, even their walks were heavily contrasted.

The purple one's simple, but seemingly held hidden intent. He has his hands to his pocket and spared no energy to do much else.

The other one had a much more flashy walk. His pose held an intimidating aura as if he didn't walk in the same plane as normal beings.

The purple one spoke first.

_"It appears that our successor has awoken himself."_

The other smirked.

_"Good. It's hard to rule if the King does not start young."_

Izuku's face warped from horror to confusion.

"Successor? Like One For All-"

The European waved his hand with annoyance.

_"Do not throw us in with silly people like them. We are much more than that."_

"Then... what are you guys?"

Izuku really didn't know what to do at this point. He could tell just by looking that they'd be able to kill him in a mere second.

Especially when they downplay All Might like that.

_"I and my... 'colleague' have a similar ability. Soon, you too will inherit it. How you use it... is up to you."_

The purple one said this as he crossed his arms.

Izuku, meanwhile, was confused.

"I'm guessing I will inherit the power to stop time?"

The European raised his eyebrow.

_"You're not asking if you even should?"_

Izuku thought about this, but only for a second.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I need to save my classmates."

This ideal made the European man smirk.

_"Very well, the power to rule shall be granted... soon."_

The two began to emit a powerful aura but of different colors; Purple and yellow.

_"First, you must select your personal trainer. The one you select will give you their way of fighting and a unique ability only they have. The other will still be nearby but will only aid in decision maker."_

The purple man stepped forward.

_"I only have but one name; Hit. I was an assassin and a martial artist. I took out thousands of targets without a single person knowing I was even there. I was feared by the criminals of the world, as I only took targets of ill will."_

The European man stepped forward.

_"The name I've been given was Dio and that's all you'll need. I was a... revolutionist in my time, but my efforts were never recorded in the record books. I attempted to hunt my own brother, as he did not believe the same things as I. This ended in my death."_

Hit uncrossed his arms and held up his right. A yellow ball appeared.

_"The special ability I will give you is the ability to use Ki, or the force of nature. Although it is such, it has immense variety and power."_

_After that, a yellow, muscular being appeared behind Dio. He had a rectangular helmet on its head with a semi-circle cut out on the top._

_"I have what is called a Stand. A seemingly invisible force from the naked eye. Mine is called The World. It has extremely high precision, speed, and can act on will in an instant. It cannot move too far, but its punches are absolute. This power is what I shall gift you."_

Izuku was shocked.

He really didn't know what to choose.

Variety or Power?

He can't simply change his abilities on the spot, so he has only one opportunity.

That leaves him with the question;

'Who should I choose to go under?'

**(Click!)**

**Welcome!**

**This is probably the most interesting story idea I ever thought of.**

**As some may be angry at me for choosing one over the other without your guys' opinion, I'll do just that.**

**Please leave the name of the person you want to be Izuku's trainer: Hit (From Dragon Ball Super) or Dio Brando (From Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) in the review section.**

**I'll leave some info for you to have to help you guys make a decision.**

**I'll also be putting in a small section where I just answer questions you all will most likely answer.**

**Do note that Izuku's personality will stay somewhat the same. It just won't be the same without his goody-two-shoes attitude.**

**_If Izuku sides with Hit:_**

**Izuku's attack's will be much more puncture-like and will aim for weak spots in a person's form.**

**-This, combined with One For All, will make for a very deadly combo.**

**-His _Time Skip _will only be a fraction of a second, but Hit will teach Izuku to use such fraction to the best of his abilities.**

**-He will also have a permanent Potential Counter. The higher his counter, the more time he has.**

**-He will also have Ki manipulation. This will allow him to be able to fly freely and a whole lot more.**

**-The villains will be changed so it reflects Frieza's Army. Same abilities as their canon, but how they are presented will be different. Their character _may _also change.**

**-They will also be properly scaled to which Izuku will not have a cake walk.**

**-His Primary Rival (It's not Katsuki. I can't stand his shitty character enough to make him any more than an extra) will be a character like Goku. He'll be a vigilante that fights honestly to protect the people. He's well known, but can't be caught, as his Ki Manipulation powers make him hard to catch.**

**_If Izuku sides with Dio:_**

**His attacks will be much more blunt and fast, so fast that it reaches speeds thought unthinkable.**

**-This, combined with One For All, will make for a sort of gung-ho type of style, forgoing defense for pure offensive oppression.**

**-His _ZA WARUDO! _is long, but those that are of a higher power can break out. (For balance purposes) It also forces Izuku to be loud as shit, make a pose, and be the most intimidating person anyone will ever have to fight.**

**-His stand, The World, is as what Dio said. A being capable of punching much faster than Izuku will be able to for a long time. He also has perfect precision and can even make its own judgment to an extent.**

**-In general, Izuku will be much more flashy, loud, and straight up scary in battle.**

**-The villains will be much, _much _more freelance. Although there will be groups, there isn't too much organization other than the main objective of killing All Might. They will also be scaled to give Izuku a good fight.**

**-The Primary Rival will be a character similar to Jonathan Joestar. An honorable hero which men admire and women want to screw. He will have the power of breathing, or what he calls 'Ripple'. It is able to make the energy produced in breathing and multiply it before using it as a general enhancement.**

**"Why don't you call Ki Manipulation, Ripple, and all the other powers that you stated in the chapter quirks?"**

Because their origin isn't from MHA. Izuku will say it's a quirk though, as that is what he thinks it is; a quirk.

**"Will the entirety of MHA scale up with both Izuku and the villains?"**

Most likely. Everyone relevant, no matter who you guys pick as a trainer, will be appropriately scaled in order for this fic to not become a shooting gallery.

**"How the hell did Dio and Hit get stuffed in MHA?"**

Uh...

Anime shenanigans?

To be honest, I don't know, though when I do I will tell you all in the story.

**"Lemons?"**

Possible, not definite.

**"Harem?"**

Probably?

Never really thought about romance while writing, so we'll see.

**"Pineapple on Pizza?"**

Get out, and no.

**"Why u no like Katsuki?"**

Cocky in a way which makes me blow a hole in my head. There isn't even character development in the canon. He's just always annoying. Trying to salvage his character when not even the creators won't feels stupid.

**"Best girl?"**

No.

**"Hey! I want to make a fanfiction where instead of Izuku choosing X, he chooses X! Can I?"**

Of course. Just let me know when you do and you're all good.

**"What happened to your other two fics?"**

Oh boy.

Dragon ball DxD will be getting a rewrite... eventually.

The Realm of Legends? I feel like full on abandoning that ship.

At least the first one was made off an interesting concept. Realm feels way, way too wish fulfillment and not enough... anything else really.

The fact that I put a lemon on the second chapter reaaaally goes to show, too.

I will be deleting both fics a few days after this goes up, so say goodbye to them, okay?

You can use the concept from the Realm for yourself, but please don't try to mess with Dragon DxD right now!

**Thank you for reading this far, even though you didn't need to.**

**School's been a mess, but I've been working hard.**

**I really like reading fanfictions, but writing them have always been a spooky thing to do.**

**It's why I type all this on my phone, and not my computer, where anyone can sneak a peek.**

**Yes, I do write ALL of this on a phone.**

**It's a good work out for my thumbs.**

**I will be beginning the development of the next chapter after a few votes show up, but until then...**

**_Stay safe out there!_**


	2. Inauguration

**Checks reviews...**

**Hm. Dio huh?**

**This'll be fun.**

**Oh, and I'll be changing just a teensy bit of the things I was planning for Izuku.**

**His stand will be fully visible for those who have quirks. Those who don't will only see random shockwaves.**

**His _ZA WARUDO! _is also buffed slightly, making it so only a very small amount of people could ever break out.**

**Like in his cannon, it will start off as one second and slowly stack as the battle goes on.**

**To balance this, I will make it so that it resets after every battle. This reset also includes breaks in a tournament. (You can guess what I mean by that...) There will also be a cooldown to the _ZA WARUDO!, but his stand will still be usable._**

Izuku weighed in his options before nodding. He looked at Dio and did a small bow.

"I'd like you to teach me, Dio-shishou."

Hit nodded silently, before quickly disappearing.

**(He'll be back, don't worry.)**

Dio smirked, waving the notion off.

_"No need for flattery. I am unable to teach you anything too intensive, so I suppose just giving you the abilities shall do."_

Dio pulled out a card, one side was of a normal back side of a card, the other was a card of European descent, at around the 15th century. It had an extravagant painting, with 'The World: 21' at the top.

_"As with any other good ruler, pain is required."_

Izuku stepped back a little, sweatdropping.

"Wh-what do you mean-"

_"Catch."_

Dio threw the card straight into Izuku's heart.

If it was paper, it would simply fold at the wall that is Izuku's chest.

Too bad for Izuku it wasn't.

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Izuku, not only experiencing the pain of something piercing straight into your heart without immediately dropping dead, but also the stand itself, painfully inserting itself into Izuku's aura.

The knowledge of his new power blasted its way into Izuku's brain, making one of his arms clutch his head.

His iconic green lightning soon turned a golden yellow and a small yellow flame sprouted out from his heart.

It grew larger and larger until it enveloped Izuku's entire being.

Izuku stopped screaming and began to huff.

"Is... is it ov-over?"

Dio, with his aura disabled, walked over to Izuku and crouched down so he's eye level.

_"Not quite."_

Izuku quickly identified this as a warning, and immediately began to prepare himself mentally.

Suddenly, his entire body worked out constantly for 5 years.

In 10 seconds.

Izuku began to yell again as his body mass immediately increased, his body gaining an athletic look.

His baby fat was quickly eradicated off of his body and his aura flared with intensity.

After 2 straight minutes, the whole procedure finished.

What was left was no longer a boy, but a _man._

He even grew an inch or two.

Izuku's aura was gone and he dropped to one knee. He was sweating heavily and extremely fatigued.

A soft cloth suddenly wrapped around him, to which he inspected.

It was a crimson red cape royal would have.

_"Consider this your... inauguration. In order to use my power, you must simply will it to work. But..."_

Izuku slowly rose, facing Dio. His face was filled with determination.

"But what?"

_"You must always carry the act of your predecessors."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Whenever in battle, you must do the following..."_

**Showstopper.**

Aizawa Shota was a very... adaptable person.

Of course, that's what happens when you teach brats all day as a job.

But this entire day in specific?

He's failed to adapt.

And the price?

Most likely the child that's protecting him right now.

When he saw the Nomu midway through his punch into Izuku, he could only respond with one thing.

"MIDORIYA, GET DOWN-"

Before he could see the aftermath and the beginning of a whole lot of trouble, something spectacular happened.

Something, or someone, _punched back._

Everyone witnessing the scene could see the Nomu held back by a yellow being.

Izuku, meanwhile, was flaring a similarly golden yellow aura. His transformation was apparent to everyone.

To those who knew him, they could immediately tell.

This isn't the same Izuku they always knew.

His pose, which was him grinning like a madman while having one of his hands seemingly holding the handle of something, his other arm supporting it.

Izuku knew, from his stand alone...

He now had the power to _fight back._

He also remembered his new shishou's words.

_"Act with confidence, intimidation, and respect. Never allow an enemy to find your weaknesses, nor your knowledge. Give hope to your allies and strike terror to your enemies."_

He took those words to heart.

"Sorry for worrying everyone!"

He put down his arms and looked to his classmates with his grin still on, breeding hope to them.

The villains, however. widened their eyes.

"What happened to this kid?!"

"Was he a pro-hero in disguise?"

"Damnit all! We should get him while he's holding down that thing!"

Everyone seemed to agree to that suggestion, as they all began rushing towards Izuku.

Izuku smirked in response to this.

**[ZA WARUDO! TOKI WO TOMARE!]**

As he did this, he remembered the little tidbit about his new quirk.

'I only have a second, I have to allow my Stand to get rid of this thing first!'

The world stopped.

Izuku's aura flared and The World cocked back his fist, now that the Nomu didn't exert any force.

What happened next? Would be the talk of the media for years.

Izuku pointed his finger at the Nomu.

And grinned.

**"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"**

The World punched the thing a whole ten times with blinding speed.

Impact craters were throughout the monster's body, yet the monster itself didn't have any reaction.

He stared at his work and got rid of his stand. He clicked his tongue.

'This won't be enough.'

Then, time began to move once again.

The Nomu immediately dug its feet into the ground as it was launched back.

A few feet.

'Crap! It's probably got some kind of damage absorption!'

Shigaraki Tomura raised his eyebrow at the random force but shrugged it off.

"Go, my minion. Kill him!"

The Nomu proceeded to run towards Izuku and cocked back a punch.

Izuku widened his eyes before immediately summoning his stand.

It immediately met the punch with its own.

Nomu growled slightly before punching again with his other hand.

The outcome didn't change.

Frustrated, the monster picked up the pace of his punches.

But, as like the last few times, it ended up in it getting equalized.

This doesn't mean Izuku was getting off scot-free. He was gritting his teeth, which some managed to find out.

"Hey! I think he can't move while using it! Let's get him now!"

The villains nearby were beginning ot attack Izuku with their quirks before being stopped by ice and explosions.

"We won't let you touch Midoriya-san."

"YOU'RE FIGHTS WITH US, NOT DEKU! NOW DIE!"

Izuku widened his eyes, before smiling as hope swelled up in his stomach.

'I've got this, I just need to think what All Might-sensei would do-'

Suddenly, as if a lightbulb lit up on top of him, he grinned.

'I got it!'

He began to turn on One For All and immediately felt the benefits. The tugging in his heart lessened and he could think clearly.

The World began pushing back onto the Nomu but still didn't have a clear advantage.

Tomura saw this and his eyes widened.

"No... _no! _My Nomu was supposed to kill All Might! NOT SOME SNOTTY BRAT! NOMU, _GO KILL THIS CHILD FASTER!"_

As if it turned on a switch, the Nomu immediately began going even further. This caused Izuku to grit his teeth.

'I... I have to go... I have to go **PLUS ULTRA!'**

His eyes lit up as yellow lightning surrounded his aura.

**"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA ****MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA ****MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"**

The Nomu was sent careening back to the wall of the USJ.

Izuku let out a huge breath of air and panted. His aura was turned off and so was his stand.

He began to lose his vision, as faint voices were heard.

**"DO NOT WORRY..."**

Izuku smiled.

He knew his savior will take care of the rest.

And knowing this, dropped to the floor.

**Um, I think this'll do for now.**

**I had to run quality control for this chapter to ensure that Izuku didn't become too OP.**

**Which is why I had to rewrite the fight three times.**

**To ease some of your guys' worries, the Nomu was only defeated after Izuku used the full potential of what I call 'Unmastered One For All'.**

**It wasn't an easy fight for Izuku, and it will never become easy.**

**Dio will stop by Izuku's 'doorstep' in pretty often intervals to train him personally or to spar.**

**He'll be a tough love kind of trainer; scolding him with no mercy and rarely complimenting him, but still care for his survival.**

**Hit, meanwhile, may or may not play a role later on...**

**Maybe...**

**Since you read this far, you now have the opportunity to vote for one of the most important aspects of any fanfiction!**

**Pairings!**

**[Do note that I don't do MxM pairings. Just isn't my thing, sorry.]**

**Please vote on what you want below:**

**1\. Izuku x (Female Cannon Character)**

**2\. Izuku x (Female Rival)**

**[Do note, that if the Izuku x Female Rival option isn't picked, the primary rival will be male.]**

**3\. Izuku x Harem (Students)**

**4\. Izuku x Harem (Teachers/Adults) **

**[Do note that if one of these two options are picked, no pairing of the other option will be done.]**

**5\. Izuku x _One _Crossover Female Character (No gender-swapped characters)**

**6\. Izuku x Female OC [Submissions for OC must be PMed to me.]**

**7\. Izuku x Mass Canon Character Harem**

**[WARNING: If Mass Harem is picked, the primary rival will still be male AND there will be not as much relationship development as there would be for any of the options above.]**

**Now for some QA!**

**"Why are there so many choices to the vote?"**

Because I really want you all to have a choice you genuinely want. I really like votes like these where you all get to decide some important and minor aspects of this story.

I will do one last vote (for a while at least) next chapter, so make sure to check by often to see if I updated!

**"Do you read reviews?"**

I always do. Not only because of the nice comments you all sometimes give me, but also because of the potential plot holes you guys spot.

By the way, in the case that one is indeed spotted, I will fix it in the chapter it is spotted and will update that chapter.

After, I will put it on the top of the newest chapter so you guys can find it!

**"Will we get any new villains?"**

Yes. Not sure who or when, but I know I need to.

**"Why was Katsuki so okay with Izuku taking the spotlight?"**

To him, his life means a whole lot more than the spotlight. Especially when it came to whatever the hell the Nomu was.

He'll still be good ol' angry Katsuki after, though I do want positive character development for him, now that I think about it.

**"Favorite Jojo part?"**

Part 3 most likely. Sounds pretty normie, but it's the one this entire fanfiction is based on, sooooo-

**"Favorite Dragon Ball Saga?"**

Universe 6 Saga. Introduced a whole bunch of neat characters, including my main man Hit.

**"Favorite Joestar?"**

Don't have one.

**"Favorite Dragon Ball Character?"**

H i t .

**I'm going to get me some sleep. My thumbs hurt and it's 11 at night.**

**Thank you all to those who are supporting this drug trip of an idea.**

**I'll work on the next chapter soon, but until then...**

**_Live a little, will ya?_**


	3. Recovery

**Reads reviews...**

**Well, Mass harem it is. Sorry for anyone who may dislike this decision, but I hope you can go past it!**

**Before we get into it, I want to say thank you peeps for favoriting and following this story! It's now passed my most popular story, which I'm extremely grateful for.**

**I hope to continue this story for as long as I will be able to, as this idea has some great potential.**

**Today's chapter is not going to be big, but it will be interesting. (to me at least!)**

**(Many years ago...)**

When Brando Dio, or just Dio, went into this new world, it wasn't with immense power or in the arms of a woman...

It started with pure black.

He was confused, as the last thing he remembered was a fight with...

He growled whenever he thought about it.

Anyways, he suddenly saw a burst of light coming from the horizon, filling his peripherals.

He looked around immediately, curious.

Dio widened his eyes as he realized what he's witnessing.

The birth of a human.

It was weird to witness now that he's looking from a baby's perspective.

The umbilical cord is cut, the circumcision was done almost immediately, and the baby was them gifted to the mother.

The color of her eyes reminded him of the belt he had.

Hopefully, the baby he's witnessing will be of the same.

Dio didn't know if he'll ever leave.

Perhaps God came to punish Dio for forsaking his humanity.

"No matter,

this is better than nothing." he supposed.

**Showstoppers.**

**(Three years later...)**

Turns out, watching a baby develop is one of the most boring things in human history.

At least that's not when you're ripping out your ears hearing the damn thing cry.

Luckily, an interesting human met the boy he was watching.

They were blond haired and had eyes of an ambitious little brat.

It reminded Dio of himself, actually.

Before he was brought into the real world, at least.

The adventures of Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku, the boy he's inhabiting, were simple dreams.

That's what Dio would have said if he didn't pay attention.

He quickly realized the world he was brought into isn't his own.

Dio was somewhat annoyed by the fact that revenge is impossible, but oh well.

This world would suit Jonathan well.

He wouldn't say this to anyone, but...

Maybe a peaceful life is achievable in this world.

**Showstopper.**

**(One year later...)**

Dio underestimated God's mishaps.

Then again, the whole "not all men are created equal" wouldn't have come from nowhere, right?

Even then, however, he questioned why such a pure boy is subjected to such... cruel treatment due to a fucking joint in his toe.

But what truly awes him, is his undying determination to inspire.

It reminded Dio of the one being that truly earned his respect.

But, he shouldn't throw respect like that.

Perhaps he'll break eventually.

They always did.

**Showstopper.**

**(One year ago...)**

Watching Midoriya save his brat of a 'friend' from the sludge villain despite being quirkless confirmed something in Dio's mind.

This boy will do as the inheritor of The World.

Dio began conversing with his... 'roommate' on how to directly converse with Midoriya.

Personally, Dio disliked such a stiff person like Hit, but he knew how to get the job done.

Eventually, they discovered a way to directly talk to him, but it could only begin to work after Midoriya's mind began to work on autopilot.

They could only wait and hope that time will come... and soon.

After all, a country with an old and inexperienced king will die just like its ruler.

**Showstopper.**

**(Present day...)**

Izuku slowly opened his eyes to see blurs of white, brown, and green.

When he focused further, he found out what the blurs were.

The ceiling, Ochako, and his hair.

He groaned, grabbing the attention of his worried classmate.

"Deku-kun! You're awake!"

Izukuonly responded with a grunt, still trying to get a hold of himself.

The incident took a really tough toll on him. Not only was he pushed to his absolute limits during his encounter with Dio, but he also had to fight off the Nomu, a tool designed to kill All Might.

_'Looks like the king is awake, hm?'_

Izuku tensed immediately at the voice that rang out in his ears, causing him to grit his teeth as pain met him.

Ochako widened her eyes and immediately helped him lay down.

"Deku-kun, you have to be careful! You were out for a full day..."

'A FULL DAY?!'

_'Indeed. Luckily, nothing permanent sustained so you'll be able to get out of the hospital soon.'_

'Good...'

The green hairball looked at his classmate.

Ochako had bags under her eyes and she seemed fatigued.

'Sh-she stayed up for me?'

_'Hm... She'll make a good first addition to your collection.'_

'COLLECTION?!'

_'Yes. People are attracted to power, women included. This combined with your admirable and so-called "cute" mentality will definitely lead to polygamy.'_

Izuku was flushing at this point, which gave Ochako a false signal.

"Are you sick? That's not good! You just woke up!"

Her way of speaking clashed with her appearance of a person who stayed awake for a full day, which Izuku could respect.

"I-I'm fine! Trust me."

Ochako reluctantly let go of the topic.

"I don't want to be rude, Deku-kun... But what happened to you?"

Izuku was surprised at first, but quickly realized why she was confused.

In one moment, he was about to get pummeled into the ground without a fight. Next thing they know, he fights back with a golden aura and a humanoid being.

In that kind of situation, he'd definitely ask a few questions.

_'Just say that your quirk maybe mutated or something.'_

Izuku mentally squinted at the voice.

'Will that actually work?'

_'Psh. 'Course it will.'_

Izuku reluctantly took his advice and looked at Ochako with confusion.

"I think... My quirk mutated? Most likely because I was in a bad spot."

Ochako furrowed his eyebrows.

"You call THAT a 'bad spot'?! You were going to die!"

'THAT WORKED?!'

Izuku mentally shook his head.

"...Sorry. I'll try to be more careful next time."

Ochako slowly resigned to his answer.

"Okay... You're the only student really injured from the incident."

Izuku sighed in relief instantly.

"Oh thank goodness... and about that... thing?"

Ochako tensed at the question.

"It... didn't hold up too much of a fight after you passed out."

Izuku nodded, happy he made a difference.

'Thank you for the opportunity, shishou.'

_'No need.'_

Recovery Girl meanwhile walked into the room.

"I heard some noise Uraraka, what happened-"

She saw Izuku awake and immediately widened her eyes.

"Midoriya-san?! You should've been asleep for at least a few more hours!"

Izuku was slightly started at the random shout but calmed down when he saw Recovery Girl.

"I guess my quirk covered for me?"

Honestly, he didn't know how he recovered so fast. The fight with the Nomu was extremely stressful for the green ball. Hopefully, nothing permanent stayed on him.

Well, he supposed that's what Chiyo was there for, huh?

**Showstopper.**

**(Two days later...)**

Luckily, Izuku was able to walk away from the situation only a day later. How confused everyone. No one complained about that though.

For Dio, this meant he could teach Izuku earlier since the school doesn't start for a little bit longer.

That leads us to now.

_Ksshhh (Slide...)_

Izuku slid across the sand of the beach he cleaned, dodging yet another punch.

Although Dio was holding back considerably, this was a great way for Izuku to learn how to fight; Allowing him to 'shadow fight'. In actuality, Dio was projecting an image of himself to Izuku's brain. This makes it so he thinks Dio is there.

To make it more advanced, Dio sends signals to Izuku's brain every time he makes contact with him, making it as if actual contact was made. This is only to an extent, however.

"WOAH!"

Well, fighting is a strong word, as it was mostly Izuku trying to dodge his sensei's punches.

Izuku grit his teeth as he used his right hand to launch him to the right, dodging yet another bullet-like punch. He landed on his feet and immediately began to go for a punch.

_'Clever, but not enough.'_

He was promptly smacked by Dio. The pain from it was transferred to Izuku, making him frown. He jumped back, softly feeling his cheek.

"It's worse than actual slaps, since you aren't distracted by getting launched-"

_'Less talking.'_

Izuku barely dodged Dio's next punch and counter attacked, going for Dio's left ribs.

_PAP!_

It was blocked, which made Izuku furrow his eyebrows.

_'Remember. As you grow, so will your Stand.'_

Izuku knew this, but it didn't make him feel any better.

He decided to go on the offensive by beginning a string of attacks.

Dio smirked at this, and began blocking them.

_'Good. Remember that those who take the initiative are oftenly the ones who come out on top.'_

Dio blocked his attacks with little to no ease.

Suddenly, Dio was hit by a sudden left hook, making him shift a little.

_'That was alright but you lack confidence. Take risks with the confidence needed to make it work.'_

Izuku sighed, before nodding. Dio nodded back.

'_Good. We'll be doing conditioning next.'_

Izuku would've groaned if it weren't for his fatigue.

Though he had a good idea what would've happened if he groaned, so he was somewhat glad.

**Showstopper.**

_"Hey, Uraraka-san."_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"I... I see you stayed up for quite a while."_

_"U-um, I was really worried about you, so I couldn't even sleep even if I wanted."_

_"...Thank you. If you don't mind, would you like to meet up tomorrow afternoon? I-I want to thank you for caring about me."_

_"S-sure!"_

_"G-great! I'll meet you at the Dagobah Municipal Beach!"_

_"O-okay..."_

**Showstopper!**

**I'm extremely sorry.**

**I wanted to post my chapter MUCH earlier than this but school really hit me these past few weeks.**

**I'll try to be more consistent in my updates but the end of school is approaching, which means a ton of work to do.**

**I still have some ambition for this fanfic, but trying to balance this and school out is frustrating.**

**Now for the vote of the chapter!**

**Synopsis: Izuku has set up a date with Ochako! What should happen?**

**A: Normal Date: Ochako becomes a normal, main girl of the Harem.**

**B: 'Enabler Date': Ochako doesn't become _the _main girl, but does begin to _obsess _Izuku. This is the beginning for the Yandere Route for Ochako.**

**C: 'Heroic Date': Ochako doesn't become _the _main girl, but does begin to _submit _to Izuku. This is the beginning of the Dominated Route for Ochako.**

**D: 'Friendly Encounter': Ochako retains her relationship status with Izuku.**

**E: ?????: ????? (This route is _secret, _and will not be uncovered until the next chapter regaurdless if this is voted up or not.)**

**Do note that the Normal Date will NOT meam that she will be the manager of Izuku's harem.**

**Thank you all for reading and I'm sorry for postponing this.**

**Post your vote and your criticisms on the review section.**

**But until then...**

**_Sleep early!_**


	4. Third Vote Update (03-31 00:02:45)

**I'm only posting this to update the vote.**

**I'm narrowing it to two options:**

**-Normal Date**

**-Enabler Date**

**Note that for Normal date, this won't neccessarily make Ochako the main girl, just the first one.**

**Both will cause Ochako to enter the harem, it's just your choice how you want her.**

**I will be nullifying ALL votes done so far.**

**If you wish to vote, Please say "Pick (Enter vote) for Ochako's date."**

**_Those who don't use that format will not have their vote counted._**

**This is your only warning for this vote!**

**Thanks for the continued support.**


End file.
